nagitodeservedbetterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokeball's Game Guide
here's my game guide for a bunch of different games!! SORRY IF YOU DON'T PLAY THESE GAMES OK totally not copying sunset hehe NO FORTNITE ALLOWED HERE. I WILL GET MY DIAMOND SWORD AND SLAY YOU IF YOU MENTION FORTNITE. contains fire emblem spoilers so yee Splatoon 2 Agent 3 just fight like 1000 times or something and hope you win lol because it's dang hard ok i dont play splatoon but my sister rages every time agent 3 kills her oofie Pokemon Ultra Sun/Moon Dusk Mane Necrozma (Ultra Sun) tell solgaleo he's not part of the laguz lions and he'll get triggered but he doesn't serve caineghis anyway lmao Dawn Wings Necrozma (Ultra Moon) wait no way omg NEW WINGS OF FIRE TRIBE!! IT'S THE DAWNWINGS!! so the new tribe is... DawnWings! and necrozma is part of it WHOOOO IMMA BE FAMOUS FOR THIS NEW WOF TRIBE SORRY NO GAME ADVICE JUST FIGHT 100 TIMES AND IF YOU DIE TOO BAD LOL Ultra Necrozma just fight like a billion times until you win lol it took me a week to beat him ok let me guess you guys want to know how to beat him FOR REAL well um ok just do this trick just get a zoroark somehow and put it in the first slot of your party then some pokemon in the last slot and then fight and i won in two turns by using the dark z move first then a normal powerful attack lol Fire Emblem Warriors Darios (Chapter 17) fight a million enemies and pair up and use your warrior special every time you can and switch characters a bunch of times and that stuff until you win lol also capture the fricking forts because the dragon statues make the fight hell Darios (Chapter 18) capture the dang forts again ok then fight him but warning he gets healed when you're about to beat him good luck gamers even im stuck on him rn lol Fire Emblem Awakening Gangrel (Chapter 11) he was easy for me lmao but just fight him ok and use pair up MAKE SURE CHROM IS IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH SOME OTHER WOMAN OK THEN HE'LL BE LIKE INVINCIBLE he can marry: sumia, sully, olivia, female robin, and maribelle ok sorry cordelia :( it's like that whole catria and marth thing lol i recommend doing female robin not just because i ship it BUT lucina inherits good stats and lucina's my baby oh same as morgan so just fight until you win lol Walhart (Chapter 19) fight until you win lol I HATE THOSE DANG VALMESE Grima (Endgame) just fight a million times until you win lol or before the battle use a master seal on robin so he/she will be a grandmaster GRIMA IS LEVEL 30 FRICK THAT'S DANG HIGH THEN MAKE SURE UNITS ARE IN A RELATIONSHIP or do risen challenges to raise your level lol then fight until you win which maybe it takes like a million tries lmao Fire Emblem Fates Birthright Bosses Xander (Chapter 26) fight until you win lol RIP ELISE NOHR BABY RIP CINNAMON ROLL Camilla (Chapter 23) fight until you win lol ok real advice just use archers or something male fans are probably sad having to kill her oofie Leo (Chapter 18) fight until you win ok fine some more real advice dont bring in knights because they're weak to magic Conquest Bosses Ryoma (Chapter 25) fight until you win lol it takes about 30 fricken turns or something lol RIP LOBSTER LORD Hinoka (Chapter 24) fight until you win lol ok fine bring those dang archers Takumi (Chapter 10) fight until you win lol Revelation Bosses Anankos fight until you win lol Fire Emblem Heroes Book I Bosses Veronica (Chapter 9, Part 5: The Princess of Death) fight until you win lol ok real advice don't bring knights they're weak to veronica's magic and veronica IS LEVEL 35 ON HARD MODE but on normal mode she's level 25 AND LEVEL 40+ ON LUNATIC MODE AAAAAAH Book II Bosses Surtr (Chapter 13, Part 5: Surtr, Ruler of Flame) fight until you win lol he took me awhile he's level 35 on normal mode LEVEL 40 ON HARD MODE AND LEVEL 40+ ON LUNATIC SCEEEEECH i'll add book III bosses later but book III isn't finished yet lol Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu/Eevee all of those fricken gym leaders fight until you win lol Rival i named my rival seto kaiba lmao so fight until you win lol WHY DIDN'T THEY UNLOCK OTHER MEGA STONES BEFORE THE CHAMPION BATTLE WHY I HAD TO BEAT HIM BEFORE I COULD GET PIDGEOTNITE AND AERODACTYLNITE AND HE ALREADY HAD A FRICKEN PIDGEOTNITE F R I C K or just use exodia lmao Undertale Pacifist Route Bosses Asriel Dreemur fight until you win lol Neutral Route Bosses for every boss fight until you win lol Genocide Route Bosses Sans fortnite dance on him until you win lol i hate fortnite tho Minecraft Ender Dragon fight until you win lol Chickens wait what they're so easy lmao Smash Bros. Ultimate Galeem fight until you win lol kirby is op haha Dharkon fight until you win lol he was easy for me Bendy and the Ink Machine every fricken boss fight until you win lol some other game request which ones in the comments i should do nextCategory:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine)